


All In the Past

by gleekto



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 20:30:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18239849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleekto/pseuds/gleekto
Summary: Kurt Hummel is tolerating his senior year of high school. He’s head Cheerio, which affords him some protection from the hamhock bullies who ruined his designer knock offs in his first few years. He can manage this one last year with that new charming transfer student, Blaine Anderson. swooping into his school, rising to popularity, leading the football team, and completely ignoring him. Next year he’ll be free from a world where everyone is afraid of the gay kid.He just didn’t expect Blaine Anderson to swoop into his college world too.Cheerio!Kurt/Football!Blaine





	1. Chapter 1

Flip high, lay low, and keep up - Kurt’s three keys to senior year. He’s finally at the top of the totem pole at McKinley High and the end, and New York City, are in sight.  He’s been managing to put up with this one last year  - He’s the head cheerleader, above all the boring drama of the ordinary people around him, and his marks kick ass. Soon he’ll be free. He even has the unholy trinity of Brittany, Santana, and Quinn to keep him company while he rolls his eyes at the latest break up or football team loss. 

Being the only out gay kid in the school was not easy for his first two years. Being both awkward and obvious is like waving a red flag in front of bulls - from football jocks to failing stoners - they all want their turn throwing him in the dumpster or locking him in the port-o-potty. He even stopped wearing his designer knock offs to make sure they didn’t get ruined. If Kurt was wearing loose jeans and flannel button downs from his dad’s closet, you know things really were that bad.

But then - last year - Coach Sue Sylvester caught him practicing his backhand spring alone in the gym one lunch hour (beats sitting alone in the grimy cafeteria) - and realized that he could be useful to her cheerleading team. And the cheerio uniform, most of all, could be useful to him. Suddenly he was the one flipping and catching the football team’s favorite popular girls, the centre of the pyramid, and he was being left alone. Or even embraced by the cheerio girls who seemed to realize that he was at least as witty as them. He’s pretty sure he clinched their approval when Santana overheard Karofsky taunt, “Stop staring at my ass, Hummel,” as he walked by him in the hallway and he couldn’t help but mutter under his breath that it’s not his fault that his ass takes up half the hallway and that literally anyone else’s ass would be a better view.

“Even mine?” Santana quipped to him.

“I’m gay. Not blind,” Kurt quipped back and their friendship was sealed.

Which is why Blaine Anderson was really the last thing he needed in his senior year. Azimio and Karofsky are the kind of assholes he’s used to - beefy and dumb. With his status on the cheerleading team, they’re reduced to the occasional less than snappy jeer, and he almost doesn’t care. But Blaine Anderson is the worst. A new transfer student from Dalton Academy who just waltzes into his senior year and makes the starting lineup for the football team. Everybody loves him  from the moment he scores the winning touchdown in their season opener. He even becomes the lead singer of the glee club Kurt thought better of joining or risk the wrath of the football guys. But Blaine joins and suddenly they all think Glee club is cool. Naturally, Blaine gets a girlfriend - Rachel Berry  - the female lead of the glee club who has a terrible fashion sense but a killer voice so he can maybe see the appeal. But the thing with Blaine is that he talks to everyone - all the football guys, all the glee club kids, all the cheerleaders. Except Kurt. He won’t even look Kurt in the eyes. If anything is worse than being bullied, it’s being invisible. God, do all straight guys have to be so scared of the gay kid? What an ass.

But there’s only two months of school left now and soon Azimio and Karofsky will be pumping gas at Lima’s gas station, Blaine will go off to whatever Ivy League school likes singing football players, and Kurt will be in New York City. With his people. Finally. 

...

It’s a spring morning before their final football game that starts like any other day. Kurt’s standing against his locker flanked by Santana, Brittany and Quinn, all discussing post-graduation plans. Santana and Brittany are taking a year off to backpack through Europe, ending up on the island of Lesbos.

“Maybe I’ll even come out of the closet,” Santana quips to him. “Clearly not worth it in this dumpy high school in this backwards town.”

“The closet is awesome,” Brittany smiles. “Don’t you remember when we were playing spin the bottle-”

Santana quickly shushes her. Kurt honestly isn’t quite sure whether Santana is for real or not, though he figures she probably is. Why would anyone come out in this dump of a school if they didn’t have to? “Yeah well, not all of us have that choice.”

“You wouldn’t choose the closet, anyways, Hummel. If there’s one thing I know about you, it’s that you love challenging the norm.”

“Survival strategy.” Kurt is about to continue when Blaine, first looking from side to side, joins their conversation.

“Hey guys.” Blaine moves deliberately into their group with a strange urgency.  And is looking him in the eyes. Which he has never done before. Like ever.

“Ohhh Blaine. Getting bored of making out with reindeer sweaters behind the sheet music, gracing us with your presence?”

“Oh come on, Santana. I’m sure making out with Rachel has its advantages,” Quinn continues. “Her height for one, fits well for Blaine.”

“Rachel’s just fine, Santana. Thanks for asking,” Blaine just turns on the charm, ignoring her bite. Probably a good idea. “What are you guys up to?” And he’s looking at him again. For the second time all year. The first time being one minute ago.

“Oh you know, just California dreaming about next year,” Quinn sighs.

“Or New York dreaming for me,” Kurt adds. “As different from Lima, Ohio as I can find on a map of the United States.”

“You’re going to New York?” Blaine sounds surprised. 

“Assuming I get in -”

“You will definitely get in,” Quinn always has his back. “With your marks and your cheerleading-” 

“Quinn is going to Yale,” Kurt deflects.

“Yale- that’s impressive,” Blaine says.

“Ohhhh look,” Kurt hears the familiar put on affected tone he recognizes instantly as Karofsky, who is walking down the hall with Azimio. “Hi giiiiirls,” He lisps as he makes limp wrists and feigns flipping his hair.  Brilliant as always. “Better watch out, Blaine. Stick around him too long and you know what happens-”

“It’s contagious,” Kurt whispers under his breath. “At midnight your football uniform turns into a red cheerio skirt and -”

“You coming Blaine?” Karofsky barks back to his usual yell.

“Sorry I gotta go.” Blaine turns quickly and runs to catch up with them. It’s kind of funny watching his slight frame slip deliberately between their beefy shoulders.

And that’s it. Blaine disappears with the same tense urgency he arrived with.

“No idea why he hangs out with Karofsky. Don’t you think he seems nicer than them?” Quinn wonders out loud. “He’s always friendly and chatty.”

“He dates Rachel Berry. Total weirdo,” Santana dismisses.

“I like his raspberry hair gel,” says Brittany.

“He’s an asshole.” That gets their attention.

“Harsh,” Brittany says.

“Yeah, and unlike you,” Santana adds.

“Like you said, Quinn, he’s friends with Karofsky. And that two minute conversation marks the first time he’s talked to me all year.” Three pairs of eyes are on him. Kurt shrugs, “One more month until I’m rid of these assholes for good.”

...

Kurt’s triple back flip at the championship football game was epic. Despite it happening at a tense tie at halftime, and despite the overdose of testosterone in attendance, the crowd was on their feet and cheering. He felt like it was a celebration. And not just because it was the last football game of the year, but because it was  _his_  last football game  _ever._  One more week of school and his four long years at McKinley high would be over. His talents would be moving out of state. 

Of course Blaine scored the winning touchdown. Of course. He’d been consistently good all year. It’s only fitting that the new private school kid who breezed through his final year without a public school scar is crowned king of McKinley football. It feels like a metaphor for Lima - Be ordinary, rise up, and be play football! But Kurt is going somewhere where this low level royalty wouldn’t last a day. He never wanted to rise up, only to get out. One more week.

“Your flips were amazing, Kurt.” Kurt turns around to a distinctly sweaty Blaine talking within a few feet of him. And saying his name. 

“You’re talking to me?”

Blaine laughs, “Yeah. You did get the whole crowd on their feet. A triple-” Blaine pauses but keeps looking at him. 

“Yeah,” Kurt is wary. “Thanks, I guess.”

“New York will be lucky to have you,” Blaine says.

“How do you know I want to go to -”

“You told me, remember? The other week.” 

“Blaine!!! Oh my god, I’m so proud of you!!” Rachel flings herself into Blaine’s arms, wrapping him in a hug. Kurt thanks the universe for Blaine’s peppy relationship because her enthusiasm thankfully bulldozes over the awkward conversation.

“See you later, Blaine.” Kurt says as he turns to walk away, but Blaine has already moved on to his next set of congratulations.

When Kurt arrives home later that night, after partaking in the requisite set of drinks and pizzas at Breadstix, there is a large manila envelope waiting for him on the kitchen table. The return address reads ‘New York University.’

He got in.

 


	2. Chapter 2

NYU. Finally. Kurt is out of Lima, Ohio and in New York, New York. He’s had two weeks of choosing his classes (Art history 101, Introduction to queer literature, and Intermediate French to start off), settling into dorm living (The cafeteria mac n’ cheese may more resemble a soup than a pasta but at least he has a single room), and joining clubs. He can finally sing in the show choir he avoided in high school, and yes, he obviously joined the LBGT students’ association. Two weeks of not being the only gay kid in the school, or the state. Being in a city where gay is so ordinary, it’s boring. Bring on boring. He’s worn his black combat boots with tight jeans and a matching scarf twice and no one has so much as turned their head, let alone bullied him. It’s almost disappointing. Almost.

Speaking of boring, Kurt can’t believe he has to spend the next three hours of his free afternoon training to staff the LBGT students’ office. They like to make sure they’re open every weekday of every week and they try to recruit as many new warm bodies as they can to make sure it happens. You never know when a teary freshman might have a revelation from last night’s drunken party that yes, she kissed a girl. And she liked it. They work in pairs for safety reasons but today it’s going to be Larissa, the Master’s student who runs the joint, and Matt, the senior vice president, both training him, as well as the kids on shift. Practically a party.

Larissa and Matt are there when he arrives five minutes early (you never get a second chance to make a first impression) - and ready to learn the secrets of the mid-size rainbow coloured office on the third floor of the NYU student centre. 

“So this is our comfy couch,” Larissa points to the obviously well-loved beaten soft green sofa at the back of the room.

“The throne of the student union, really. Perfect for anyone who needs to come in to vent or talk or anything else” Matt adds.  _Did he really say that?_ Maybe Kurt should get his head out of the proverbial gutter. Living through high school in Lima, Ohio can do that to a lonely gay kid. Kurt takes off his coat and Matt motions for him to pile it on theirs at the edge of the couch.

“Hi, Larissa?” Kurt hears a strangely familiar voice entering the office behind him.  “I’m Blaine. Here for my volunteer hours.” Kurt turns around and freezes. 

Blaine Anderson is standing in the doorway in a grey fall pea coat with a tan satchel flung over his shoulder. His hair is gelled down and his cheeks are pink and happy. Blaine Anderson. What the actual fuck.  

“Are you kidding me?” He says out loud.

“Kurt!” At least Blaine seems equally shell shocked. “Oh my God.”

“I think I should be saying ‘Oh My God’ to you.” How can Blaine be here? In New York. At his school. In  _his_  world. No.

“You know each other?” Larissa looks back and forth between them.

“I didn’t know you were going to  _NYU_ ,” Blaine says as if that’s an explanation.

Kurt can feel the daggers shooting out of his own eyes. “You never asked.” There’s a loaded pause but Kurt takes his turn. “I didn’t know you were such a good  _ally,_ ” He drawls. If Blaine’s presence for his ‘office hours’ means what he thinks it means, there is no way he’s going to make this easy for him. Not after a full year of ignoring the gay kid. “Volunteering with us queer kids, and all.”

“Kurt, I-” Blaine starts but his shoulders drop and he looks down so Kurt continues.

“Does Rachel know because maybe the two of you could volunteer together. I hear her dads have always supported campus groups-”

“Kurt,” Blaine tries to stop him and the not so subtle animosity radiating off of him. “I’m,” Blaine starts again, all eyes on this strange showdown. “I’m gay.”

“Really?” Kurt pauses. Let’s it simmer in the heavy air. He can almost taste the sarcasm dripping from his own lips. “And you never told me.” Kurt crosses his arms.

“ _You_  never asked,” Blaine half smirks.  

“Excuse me, Larissa, Matt,” Kurt turns sharply to each of them. “We’re going to have to reschedule.” He grabs his jacket, turns on his heel, and exits.

Fuck that guy.

...

“That was sort of a dramatic exit the other day,” Larissa says to Kurt as they make their way to the first Glee club practice. He’s glad he knows at least one other person and she assures him that there is no social stigma to being a member. She says the holiday show tickets even sell out. “You don’t have to share, but I do hope you’ll reschedule training and still want to be-”

“Oh I’ll reschedule,” Kurt dismisses as they enter the building. “No way I’m letting that guy rain on my finally rainbow parade.” Kurt knows Larissa is looking for more. “It was just a little shocking that the straight star football player from my high school - who literally spent the entire year ignoring me - turns up at my college, in my community, and poof! He’s gay.” 

Larissa doesn’t say anything and he appreciates her not trying to gaysplain that everyone comes out on their own terms. He obviously knows that. But there’s a difference between not coming out and treating the only out gay kid like he’s a leper. Passive aggressive bullying. But Kurt concedes that at least it didn’t ruin his designer knock offs.

They enter the choir room and Kurt should have guessed - There’s Blaine Anderson sitting in the front row of the tenors, wearing a black polo shirt with a red bow tie.  _A bow tie._ What he didn’t expect was to see Rachel Berry, Blaine’s girlfriend, also invading his world. “God,” Kurt mutters under his breath. “Did my entire high school secretly get into NYU without telling me? That’s Blaine’s girlfriend.” He motions at Rachel talking to Blaine, and Larissa looks at him sympathetically.

“Maybe former girlfriend?” She says. “You know, given the big reveal?”

“You know what? I don’t even want to know. I don’t care.” Kurt crosses his arms and walks over to get them sheet music. “Let’s just enjoy singing-” He looks down at the page, “ Misery by Maroon 5? Alright. Whatever.” He sits down with the sopranos as far away from Blaine as he can get.

One hour later at the end of rehearsal, Kurt definitely has a headache. Apparently sitting far away from Blaine isn’t any use because Blaine somehow already has the lead solo in Misery and stands up at the front smiling at everybody. As always. But this time, strangely, Blaine was also trying to smile at him. Which he never would have done at McKinley. So Kurt doesn’t smile back. Karma. 

He’s trying to put away his music carefully and get home to an Advil and his homework when he hears Blaine’s voice again. This time it’s talking, apparently to him. “Hey Kurt,” Blaine smiles. God, he’s trying so hard. Why? “I didn’t know you liked to sing?”

Kurt rolls his eyes - protective sarcasm fully adopted. “Well, Blaine. There is  _a lot_  I never knew about you. So I guess we’re even?” So what if they already had this conversation. He’s not over it. Kurt grips his bag over his shoulder and walks down the stairs and out of the room.

“Kurt! Hey, Kurt. Wait up.” A female voice and he turns to see Rachel, whom he barely knows, walking determinedly towards him. 

“Rachel?”

“Why are you being so mean to Blaine?” She crosses her arms on her chest, defiant. Kurt wants to laugh but bites his lip.

“Are you serious, Rachel? You barely know me. Do you even know-”

Rachel cuts him off, “That Blaine is gay? Yes. I always knew. I have gay dads, remember?” Well this is certainly a plot twist.

“But you two…” Kurt trails off.

“Yup. To protect him. Do you even know why he went to Dalton Academy in the first place?” Truth be told, Kurt had never given it much thought. Rich prep boy at rich prep school. Wanted to breeze through his senior year at a public school, get high marks, and go to - well, NYU evidently. “Well, you’re going to have to ask him yourself,” She huffs. She’s got a lot of fire for such a small person. 

Before he has a chance to register anything and respond, Rachel pivots on her heel and stomps away to join Blaine at the end of the hall. He sees them whisper and Blaine’s shoulders drop. Blaine shakes his head from side to side and walks away.

...

Kurt really does not appreciate Matt’s sense of humour. 

Kurt did go back to the LGBTQ Centre for his training with Larissa and Matt. He explained his complicated non-history with straight football player Blaine, and learned the ropes of the office  - the brochures, the resource library, and most importantly the coffee and donut rotation. He gave Matt his school schedule and availability and he was pretty much ready for his first shift. Until he arrived and saw that Matt had scheduled him on a shift with none other than - of course - Blaine Anderson. 

He could just picture Matt laughing as he set the schedule - probably doing it based on some foolish notion that he could be the peacemaker. Or else the troublemaker. God.

“Blaine.” Kurt drops his bag on the couch and sighs to the wall.

“Hi Kurt.” Blaine swivels his chair to face Kurt while Kurt flops down on the couch and starts rummaging through his bag to do basically anything other than look at Blaine.  Kurt takes out his book,  _The Color Purple,_  for his queer literature class, and opens it to the first page. “Are you going to talk to me, or what?”

Kurt steels himself and looks up. He wants to stay angry. Blaine is just sitting there, arms open, face open, trying. Why now? “I could have said the same thing to you last year. Like,  _all_ of last year-” Kurt starts.

“Look-”

“But now you’re all out and gay, I guess it’s my responsibility to be nice? Now that it’s no longer cool to ignore the gay kid?” Kurt tenses trying to tamp down the hurt bubbling up.

“I  _am_  the gay kid,” Blaine says sharply and Kurt startles. “I  _was_  the gay kid then, too.”

Kurt takes a deep breath. “Look, Blaine. I get the whole not ready to come out, coming out in your own time on your own terms and blah blah blah, but-”

“I went to Dalton Academy because I got beaten up at a public school dance,” Blaine interrupts again. “Going with the only other out guy - just a friend.”

Kurt’s eyebrows shoot up. “You were out?” Maybe not the most compassionate thing to say. “And I’m just - “ Kurt pauses. “I am shocked.” He’s shocked. “But really, I am so sorry.”

“Yeah, I was out. Wanted to be out,” Blaine huffs with a tinge of bitterness. And that’s new. God help Kurt for thinking this thought at this moment but it’s refreshing. “Though my parents warned me. And anyways, I wanted to be the guy who could slow dance with a guy and have it not be a big deal. Dance beside my straight best friend and his girlfriend and just laugh and drink fruit punch like everybody else-”

Kurt knows that feeling. 

“Anyways, we got beaten up by some hockey thugs on our way out and the rest is history. I was swooped off to private school until my dad got transferred from Westerville to Lima. My parents agreed to let me go to the local public school provided that I ‘stayed safe’,” Blaine makes air quotes with his fingers. “Code for-”

“Yeah, in the closet,” Kurt sighs. Blaine shrugs and pivots back around feigning interest in the shift schedule in front of him. Kurt re-opens his book but doesn’t look down. “You ignored me all year, Blaine.”

“Yeah,” Blaine turns back to look at him. “And I’m sorry.”

He’s sorry.

...

Cheerleading at NYU is a pleasant surprise. The uniforms, for one, are dark NYU purple and white, a vast improvement from McKinley’s red nylon. And if Kurt’s being honest, the pants look great on his thighs.  The girls he cheers with are overall strong, smart, and funny, and most of all, he’s not the only guy.  Jason, a junior, is the other guy and he dates the head cheerleader.  “We’re a rare breed around here, but every year there’s at least a couple of us,” Jason tells him at the first practice. “But often the others play for  _your_ team,” He winks. “Works well for me.” A bit presumptuous, but he’s friendly and well-intentioned. Sure beats being thrown in dumpsters. And Kurt appreciates that he doesn’t bat an eye in the change room. The other day he carried on a full detailed discussion about the strength required for their partners routine, wearing only a tiny white towel. The true test. And he passed. 

In fact, as far as Kurt’s concerned, it’s possible Jason’s even a little too comfortable. 

They make their way into the men’s locker room after their conditioning practice, and Jason just strips down, shirt, pants, briefs, in a pile on the bench, standing in his birthday suit by his locker rummaging for his towel. Okay. Kurt has always known the change room requires a certain type of discipline from him. Dress quickly, don’t look, get out. He’s just never been around someone who actually seems not to care at all. He looks quickly. At Jason’s butt. Jason is, fortunately, not his type. He’s definitely attractive - blonde soft hair, blue eyes. But frankly, he’s too built. Big biceps, big pecs, almost like a 24 pack - who needs that? Not him apparently. Not that he’s saying he doesn’t like fit guys  - he does. He’s both judgemental and an athlete. But not quite so massive. Tight and fit, but still spoonable. At least that’s the type he told Quinn he likes. Even if it is in his head. Anyways, luckily for him, Jason is not his type. Ass not bad. He laughs and turns back to his own locker, taking out his towel first before taking off his shirt and wrapping his towel around his waist  _before_  taking off his briefs. That’s how it’s done. But Jason is already in the shower. 

“Hi Kurt.” Kurt startles as he turns around with his towel securely around his waist and there is Blaine, in nothing but his own towel, hair freshly washed and water still dripping down his torso. 

“Blaine.” And today Blaine is apparently wearing a slightly muscled torso. Not too big. But not nothing. Which is not a thought he wants to be having at all. “What are you - I mean you’re not-”

“On the cheerleading team? No.”

“Well, that’s good or I might have actually thought you were stalking me.” Blaine looks momentarily insulted. “Like the lgbtq centre, glee club -”

“Oh. Oh yeah,” Blaine recovers. “Or maybe  _you_  were stalking  _me_.” He half smiles and raises his eyebrows in amusement before turning to walk to his locker. “Was just doing a work out.” He says easily, and then - 

Drops his towel. 

He knows Kurt is still right there behind him. Now with his mouth wide open. He closes it and tries to will his fiery cheeks to return to their usual white. What is this guy doing? 

He looks. Of course he looks. Blaine practically presented his ass to Kurt on a platter. Like one covered with a shiny silver top and you’re expecting some kind of regular white briefs underneath and instead boom! There is a round ass right in front of you. Kurt bites his lip. It’s juicy. And cute. God he hates him.  And this has clearly been too long a pause. He recovers and turns to walk to the showers. Away.

“Bye Kurt.” Kurt turns back to Blaine smiling over his shoulder, butt still on full display as he reaches for his black boxer briefs in his bag.

Kurt rolls his eyes. What else is he supposed to do? “Goodbye Blaine.” He finally steps into the shower. He closes the curtain and turns the water to cold.

 

...

 

“So what are we singing today?” Kurt looks up from the sheet music he just picked up at the front of the choir room to see Rachel Berry setting her pink coat on the seat beside him. He looks at her suspiciously and scans the room but strangely, there is no Blaine.

“A Wicked medley, actually,” He answers as he flips through the booklet.

“Excellent,” She claps her hands too enthusiastically. “Naturally I’ll be singing Elphaba on Defying Gravity-”

“Well, you’ll have to compete with me for it,” Kurt mutters under his breath.

“You?”

“I may not have joined Glee club in high school, Rachel, but just so you know, I can sing. The great divas in particular.”

“Defying Gravity? That high ‘F’?”

“If I wasn’t cheerleading, I would make my career singing girl songs.” Kurt crosses one leg over the other and looks at her, pleased with himself. Rachel crosses her arms in front of herself in defiance, but her smirk gives her away. She’s impressed.

“Well I think we can both agree then that this week’s theme is far superior to Maroon 5,” Rachel says conspiratorially.

“Maroon 5. God,” Kurt scoffs but he smiles back. 

“Though you do have to admit Blaine is a dreamboat singing lead on that-”

“You mean showboat?” Kurt rolls his eyes. “Where is your sidekick today anyways?”

“He’s trying out for Lacrosse.” 

“Lacrosse? Of course he is,” Kurt nods. “Showboat _,_ ” Kurt emphasizes.

“Okay so can you drop the whole hating Blaine thing?” Rachel just says it as if he’s the guilty one. “Because you seem pretty cool and-”

“He ignored me for the whole year.”

“I know but-”

“No, you don’t know, Rachel. There is no ‘but’ here. Were you ever thrown in a dumpster for wearing those godawful reindeer sweaters?” Kurt knows he’s insulting her but how dare she. “You have no idea what it was like to be the only out gay kid in that ordinary school in that boring town. I know Blaine wasn’t ready to be out at McKinley and all that and that’s fine. But he didn’t just stay in the closet. I think he talked to me maybe twice the whole year. He made me invisible. Made friends with the whole football team, the whole Glee club, the whole cheerleading team. Except for me,” Kurt can feel himself winding up as his buried feelings of rejection start to re-surface.

“Because he thought you were hot.” Rachel says it matter-of-factly as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. 

Those are not the words he was expecting and they stop him in his tracks. “Gimme a break, Rachel.” 

“It’s true. It bugged him all year. _Really,_ ” Rachel nods. Straight football player Blaine with a juicy ass thought he was hot?

Kurt takes a minute to catch his breath. “So what is this like kindergarten - treating someone badly is the sign of a crush? I never bought that explanation anyways. Just an excuse.”

“Look Kurt, he didn’t want to come out. But then there was an out gay guy. On the cheerleading team at all his football games. Whom he happened to find hot. What else was he supposed to do?” Rachel shrugs as she turns to the front of the room as the choir leader arrives. “Excuse me, Mr. St. James, I’d like to volunteer myself for the lead in Defying Gravity.”

Kurt is too distracted to stop her.  _What else was he supposed to do?_  Kurt can think of a few things and ignoring him all year is not one of them. They are literally singing his favorite songs from his favorite musical and he can barely focus. His mind is too busy repeating  _Blaine Anderson thought he was hot._

As he walks out of glee club, still dazed, his phone buzzes with a message from Matt. Matt has a conflict with his own evening lgbtq centre phone line shift tomorrow night, and would Kurt mind taking it for him.

Kurt automatically types back ‘No problem’.

His phone pings again. Y _ou’re a godsend. Big French Literature mid-term. Shift starts at 7pm._ Kurt flips to his calendar to schedule it in when a text pops up again.  _With Blaine._

Shit.

 


	3. Chapter 3

_Kurt: You really need to stop pairing me with Blaine._

Kurt texts Matt as he makes his way down to the LBGT Centre for his night shift. He’s wearing his light blue tight skinny jeans that Santana once told him look painted on. She also told him that he must know he has a great ass to dress like that. He’d never admit it to her but he sort of does. At least in these jeans.  And they do look great with his touch too small McQueen skull t-shirt and his purple combat boots. He may have been admiring himself in the mirror before he left his room. Whatever. He always has flare.

_Matt: Who knows - maybe there’s a long lost friendship waiting to happen? Can’t let old baggage get in the way ;)_

Winky emoji. God, he’s so annoying.

_Kurt: Please spare me the lecture. Just remember that you’re responsible if you hear about a fist fight at the otherwise peaceful LGBT centre night shift._

_Matt: It’s a risk I’m willing to take. ;)_

Kurt clicks his phone shut on Matt’s  _second_  winky emoji as he walks into the office. Blaine is already there of course. What a keener. “Hi Blaine.”

“Hey Kurt,” Blaine turns to him, all smiles. “Nice jeans.”

“What?” Blaine nods at him and raises his eyebrows. “Oh, these? Thanks.”  Blaine obviously has good taste. “How was your Lacrosse tryout?” Smooth change of topic. “Rachel told me that’s why you weren’t at Glee club.”

“Oh. Oh yeah. It was good,” Blaine looks like he’s deciding whether to say something. “I made the team.” 

“Of course you did,” Kurt smirks but he knows it doesn’t have the bite it did a week ago.

Blaine rolls his eyes and plops down beside Kurt on the couch. “I do actually try, you know? I just go after what I want.” 

“I noticed.” Cocky bastard. “Football starting line up, Glee club solos?” 

“Glee club solos,” Blaine nods. At least he admits it.

There’s a quiet moment and Kurt feels the potential for an awkward two hour night shift, Matt’s fantasies of long lost friendship firmly dashed. Kurt is trying to figure out whether to take out his homework or to try to make small talk, when, blessedly, they actually get a knock on the office door. A real person who is quietly tapping. They both jump up, eager. And relieved. “You’re our first customer!” Kurt says happily.

Jenny, the customer’s name, is from small town Wyoming. She was waiting for a free night and the courage to come down to the centre to introduce herself. She was a cheerleader in high school, like Kurt, and has known she’s a lesbian since junior year when she realized she had a crush on the junior cheer captain. Who also happened to be her boyfriend’s sister. Blaine tells her that he also had a ‘girlfriend’, with air quotes. They talk about living in a small place with even smaller minds, about wanting to get out and get to a bigger city. About the thrill of getting into NYU, and about finally feeling ordinary in New York.

“But now that I’m here, do you know what I really want?” Kurt and Blaine look at her, enthusiastic active listening of course.  “To meet a girl.” Kurt lets out a deep breath and steals a quick glance at Blaine before nodding.

“I think most gay kids from small town wherever can relate to that. High school isn’t exactly the easiest place to find someone,” Blaine says wistfully and Kurt feels the cognitive dissonance well up inside him again. He knew Kurt was gay. Rachel says he thought he was hot. Kurt was right there - if not for romance then for something - friendship, support? But nothing.

“Well, let me get you some information to help with that very thing,” Kurt shifts to business mode and moves to the desk to look at the schedule with her.  He gives her the details for the queer women’s group meetings, the centre’s wine and cheese meet and greet, as well as the upcoming dance, before sending her off with pamphlets on how to get more involved. And also on safer sex. 

She takes the pamphlet from him and laughs. “A girl can dream, right?”  

Blaine helps her gather her things in a folder as she zips her jacket. “So are you guys like a couple, or something?”

_What?_  Kurt sees Blaine blink back in surprise too. “No. No, I mean-”

“No, not at all,” Kurt affirms. “We’re-”

“We’re just-”

“Colleagues,” Kurt says. “We work together. Here,” He bites his lip awkwardly.

“Ok, no worries,” Jenny shrugs turning to leave. “I don’t know why I thought something. Never mind. Have a good night.”

The door clicks shut and Blaine starts in right away. “I have no idea why she thought-”

“No, I mean, me neither. Just because we’re both gay, doesn’t mean-”

“She obviously knows that but maybe-” Blaine’s voice trails off. “Anyways, it’s not a big deal.”

“No,” Kurt agrees. “It’s not.”

It’s quiet again and Kurt moves from the desk to sit back down on the couch just to have something to do to fill the quiet. The fifteen minutes until the end of their shift may turn out to be painful. Blaine is tapping his foot. It’s irritating.

“Rachel told me she saw you at Glee club,” Blaine starts.

Kurt looks at him, confused. “Yeah, I told you I saw her, remember? Lacrosse tryout?”

“Of course, yeah,” Blaine blushes. “I mean,” Blaine takes a deep breath and Kurt starts to get nervous from the awkwardness. “Rachel told me what she said.” 

“Didn’t we already establish-”

“I mean,” Blaine huffs. “She told you why I didn’t talk to you last year.”

“Ignored me,” Kurt corrects.

Blaine rolls his eyes, “Ignored you, yes. Because-” Blaine stops and looks down. Kurt can feel his cheeks flare red. Why is he doing this now? “You’re going to make me say it, aren’t you?”

Kurt can feel his hands start to get clammy. That is so unattractive. What is happening here? “Was it true?”

“What?” Blaine says and now Kurt is exasperated. “That you ignored me all year because you thought I was-” Kurt stops this time.

“Hot,” Blaine looks at Kurt directly. “Yeah.”

Kurt shakes his head over and over again, cheeks burning. “Why on earth-”

Blaine shrugs. “Temptation,” He says like it’s obvious. “I didn’t want to come out - my parents didn’t want me to come out,” He adds. “And I sure didn’t expect to be constantly taunted with the only out gay guy in the school on the cheerleading team and looking like-” Blaine stops again and Kurt looks at him, still shaking his head in disbelief. “You look. And yeah,” Blaine answers casually as if he’d asked, “I still think so.” 

Kurt shivers despite himself. There is a lot of information in those four words. And expectation. Too much. He’s both hot and cold and calm and excited and he feels energy coursing in every direction from his fingertips to his toes. “Can I be really honest with you?” Kurt is on autopilot. “I don’t really have any idea what to do right now.”

Blaine laughs. Why is he so cool about this? That cocky confidence behind his warm hazel eyes, and gelled back perfect hair with his all gayed-up sweater vests and bow ties. He’s wearing mustard jeans, for God’s sake. And they look good. “We can let it marinate, then,” Blaine says and touches him lightly on the knee. Kurt looks down at Blaine’s hand, staying there a second too long. He wants to touch back, but he won’t.

“Definitely marinating,” Kurt agrees as he stands up quickly, ready to leave the now very stuffy room.

“Can I walk you back to your dorm?” Blaine asks, which Kurt thinks is bold but vulnerable. Blaine  _is_ trying. 

And though Kurt absolutely does not say it, Blaine is also hot. 

“Okay,” Kurt agrees. “Okay.”

...

Kurt is in a daze as they walk back on the path towards his dorm. He feels out of body, like he’s watching himself walk beside Blaine, the energy around them making him hot despite the fall chill. But the Blaine he’s watching is cool as a cucumber, chatty and happy, like they are two buddies shooting the shit about classes and teachers and whatever regular people talk about who haven’t just admitted to wanting - wanting what? Something. 

Or in his case, not admitting it.

“My parents wanted me to go into business but they settled for the prestige of NYU arts with a theatre minor. You’re in that queer literature class, right?  I’m thinking of taking it next semester. Is the professor good?”

“Hmmm?” Kurt is pretty sure Blaine is asking him a question about school but they’re approaching his building and the Kurt that is watching him walk sees that Blaine’s cheeks are rosy in the cool air and that the mustard pants compliment his brown pea coat so well that he looks like he walked out of a fall men’s fashion magazine. That outside-of-him Kurt also notices that Blaine is trying to connect with him. Wants to connect with him. Still thinks he’s hot. 

“Sorry,” Blaine says turning to him. “I’ve been talking your ear off and you seem a bit distracted?”

That’s putting it mildly. Kurt laughs and knocks into his side. “Marinating, remember?”

“I remember.” Blaine crosses his arms in front of himself to keep warm. “So this is where I take my leave-”

“Do you wanna come up? Or something?”

“Come up?” Blaine repeats, clearly surprised. “Really?” Kurt just nods and holds open the building’s front door, having absolutely no idea what he is doing. The Kurt watching him is as surprised as Blaine, he’s pretty sure.

They walk up in silence. Maybe this was a mistake. He opens the door to his room wondering just how awkward silence can get when you’re confined to a single dorm room with no one else around. Well, they are about to find out. He clicks the door shut and faces Blaine.

Blaine is standing there, coat still on, arms by his sides, face open, eyes warm. He’s happy. He wants to be here. Blaine has hazel eyes - Kurt never noticed before. Which is maybe because Blaine never really looked at him before. And  _he’s_ spent the last few weeks trying to avoid looking at Blaine. But now Blaine is looking right at him and his eyes are sparkling and a bit of something else that sends alarms through his body.  The bizarre situation overwhelms him enough that he squints his eyes shut.

“Are you okay?”

Kurt opens his eyes again. “Don’t you think this is just a little - “

“Yeah,” Blaine answers before he finishes. Kurt isn’t sure what he’s agreeing with.

“You were not even a friend-” Kurt pauses at the incomprehensibility of the situation. “You wouldn’t even look at me-”

“I looked at you,” Blaine cuts him off. “A lot. I just didn’t let you see it.” Kurt huffs and his breath shivers.

“I didn’t look at you,” Kurt says back, with the slight aggression he still feels. “I know better than to look at straight guys. Especially ones who won’t give you the time of the day.” Kurt stares at him intently now, looks at his too tight mustard pants that fit the ass he became all too acquainted with the other day, the way the buttons on his matching plaid shirt pull just slightly open over his little muscled chest under his open coat, at his eyes that suddenly make Kurt feel both objectified and powerful. Blaine shrugs his shoulders. “Well,” Kurt corrects himself,  “I didn’t look at you until the other day in the change room when you dropped your towel,” He smirks.

Blaine’s cheeks pinken but his eyes grow darker and he laughs. “I did tell you that I go after what I want.”

Where does he get that cavalier confidence? “You asshole.” Blaine takes a step forward and Kurt feels goosebumps on his arms. “Just want to confirm-” Blaine asks, eyes flicking back and forth from Kurt’s eyes to his lips, “Still marinating here, right?”

Kurt takes a deep breath, “No.”

“No?” Blaine hesitates.

“Simmering,” Kurt gives his answer.

A beat later and Kurt is pressed up against his dorm door, Blaine’s mouth open and hard on his. Blaine is kissing him and he is kissing and kissing him back. Kurt pulls their bodies together, doesn’t want any room between them, can’t get close enough. The outside-of-him Kurt is surprised he’s so sure. But the in-his-body Kurt isn’t surprised. It just feels so good. Blaine feels so good.

Blaine pushes into him, holding Kurt’s face in his hands, letting his lips explore. Blaine is not tentative. Or shy. Or gentle. Blaine is all over him, tongue in his mouth, tasting and moaning and pressing. Kurt feels like he’s on fire.“Thought about you for so long,” Blaine confesses before he starts kissing the side of his neck.

Kurt is sure he has now entered  some alternate reality where the popular football jock pines over the gay cheerleader, and in this alternate reality he is bold, grabbing behind him and squeezing Blaine’s ass through his tight yellow jeans. “Yes,” Blaine says as he does it but groans in frustration and takes a step back.

“Yes?” Kurt feels suddenly exposed, Blaine moving too far away.

“Would it be presumptuous of me at this point to say that I’d like to at least take our jackets off?”

“At least?” Kurt catches the suggestion. He raises an eyebrow, as he tosses his coat down on the chair on top of Blaine’s and sits down on his single dorm bed, motioning for Blaine.

“Well, that’s up to you.” Blaine shrugs.

“Just me?”

“Yeah,” Blaine leans over the space between them and kisses him again, slowly this time. He pulls at Kurt’s lips with his teeth, traces his lips with his tongue. Kurt feels it everywhere. It’s disgustingly sexy. “I know what I want.”

“Okay.” Because what else is he supposed to say? Blaine knows what he wants. He leans over to kiss him again.

…

Kurt also knows what he wants. The outside-of-him Kurt smiles down at him and winks , as he finally leaves the room, with Blaine, half naked on top of real Kurt, pushing down into his body.

They sat on his bed still fully dressed and kissing gently, hands on faces and necks and chests. Kurt barely noticed when Blaine’s hands untucked his shirt, hands rubbing at the base of his back. But he did notice that Blaine really wears shirts a size too small because he couldn’t do the same in return.

“I’m going to rip your perfectly matched shirt,” Kurt breathed frustrated into his ear. “Though I’m not complaining about the fit.”

“Take it off,” Blaine said to him.  _Take it off_ , outside-of-him Kurt nudged him forward before taking his exit.  So he did. Followed by his own. And they lay down and let gentle turn into something more urgent again, Blaine pressing on top of Kurt when side by side wasn’t enough.

Kurt squeezes his ass again, pushing them into each other and Blaine groans for more.

“I like your-” Kurt stops but squeezes again. Can’t say it. Blaine pulls back from where he was kissing his neck, looks at Kurt’s pink cheeks.

“My ass?” Blaine says it for him, easily. “Well, my ass likes it when you do that. And I like that you’re-”

“What?”

“I wouldn’t have guessed you were shy,” Blaine says, holding Kurt’s face in his hands.

Great, now Blaine thinks he’s a delicate flower. Just as things were heating up and Kurt was contemplating for the first time in his life how exactly he was going to get these very skinny pants off of himself without making things totally awkward. And what exactly they would do once they were off. “Well, I wouldn’t have guessed you were gay,” Kurt says defensively. “And it’s still kind of hard to process. Maybe you’re going to wake up tomorrow and decide you’re not ready for any of this and re-secure that closet door.”

Blaine smirks and pushes down on him, kissing him deeply, making Kurt’s eyes roll back in his head. “Definitely gay,” Blaine’s body keeps moving in rhythm on his. “And definitely ready.” Blaine pushes down again. “It’s hot that underneath all that bite that you are-”

“What Blaine? Hard?” Kurt challenges and pushes up, flipping them so he’s on top and pushing down.  Blaine moans loudly and grabs for him, holding his ass firmly down, bodies flush.

“Tell me how to-” Blaine looks at him, eyes dark and serious, “Show me what you like, anything,” Blaine’s feelings are bare. Or at least his hormones are. Kurt’s not going to tell him that he barely knows. He can mask his inexperience with his strength.

“Let’s take these off,” Is all he says, grabbing at Blaine’s yellow pants. “And you’ll figure it out.”

…

Blaine does figure it out. In fact, Kurt is pretty sure Blaine just won rookie player of the year. Which he might tell him if he wasn’t in a complete state of shock. Blissful shock. But still shock. Football star Blaine Anderson gave him a blowjob.  From the moment Kurt was naked, Blaine already naked, lying open and waiting on his bed, all Blaine wanted to do was make him feel good.  _I love your body. You’re so strong. And big. That part too (He smirked as he looked shamelessly at Kurt’s body). I like how you move. I want to touch you. Can I touch you?_ And he just went for it.

“I did it,” Blaine sighs happily as he wipes his chin and hands and cuddles into Kurt’s side. 

“Understatement of the century.”

“And sorry I finished myself,” That too. He finished himself off. Just from doing that to Kurt. “I was just really turned on.” Blaine really does not need to be apologetic right now. Blaine seems almost as dazed as he feels.

“Glad to be of service.” Really really glad. And also shocked.

“Maybe next time you can -” Blaine motions to his softening body as his eyes flutter shut.

All Kurt hears is  _next time_.

...

Kurt wakes up at the ungodly hour of 6am, pressed up against his wall, sticky and sweaty. He desperately needs to pee. And there is someone in his bed. It only takes a second for it to register - Blaine is in his bed. Blaine the McKinley football star who thinks he’s hot. And whom he apparently thinks is hot. And they acted on it last night. A lot. For hours. They’re naked. 

What exactly is he supposed to do right now? 

The immediate answer is obviously to go pee. He crawls quietly out of bed, pulls on a fresh pair of boxers and a white t-shirt and sneaks out quietly. When he tiptoes back in a few minutes later, Blaine is still fast asleep. He sits himself down on his desk chair and waits, looking at Blaine who is is still naked under the navy blue sheet, with his left toes peeking out. It’s like they’re in a domestic morning scene where they’re actually together. It’s so intimate. It’s too much.

“Kurt?” Blaine opens his eyes looking slightly confused.

“We slept together, remember?” Kurt says drily.

“Mmmm,” Blaine nods and rubs his eyes awake. “I definitely remember.”

“I thought you were confused about where you are.”

“No, I’m confused about where  _you_ are. As in, over there at your desk instead of here,” He motions beside himself.

“I didn’t want to wake you,” Which is half true.

“I’m awake now,” Blaine says shifting over to make room.

“So I just come back to bed for a repeat performance to satisfy your morning urges-”

“My morning urges? What?” Blaine is clueing into his sassy mood. Or something.

“And then you get up and get dressed in your little mustard pants and there is no walk of shame because we pretend nothing happened. Or more likely, you go back to pretending I don’t exist.” 

Blaine looks struck. “Why would you say that?”

“Last year-”

“Last year? Really?” Blaine’s voice rises in frustration. “I’ve been trying to make up for last year from the  moment I ran into you in that little rainbow office. My second chance to actually  - I don’t know - connect with the guy who I was too much of a chicken to even talk to last year, let alone tell him my feelings.” Kurt crosses his arms. “Why Kurt, why on earth would I ever want to go back to last year?” Blaine sits himself up, a pained look on his face. 

Kurt moves from the desk and sits tentatively down on the bed beside Blaine. He puts his hand on the sheet on top of his thigh. Kurt feels connected despite himself. “I like you, Kurt. I  _like_  you.”

“I like you too,” Kurt says quickly.”But I’m still angry.”

“Anger sex?” Blaine quips. Kurt knows he’s joking but he raises his eyebrow and his cheeks pinken only slightly. It’s amazing what one night can do to a formerly blushing virgin. “Seriously, what can I do?” Blaine asks. “I like you. I want you. I’ll do anything,” Blaine pleads. It’s sort of sweet.

Kurt thinks for a moment and looks doubtfully at Blaine. “Anything? Really?”

“Anything,” Blaine repeats with way too earnest sincerity.

“Okay.” Kurt clasps his hands together and takes a deep breath. “I know it’s a dated heterosexist institution and probably won’t be any fun at all-” Kurt starts as Blaine sits up paying attention at his chance being handed to him. “But -” Kurt pauses for effect - 

“Come to Homecoming at McKinley with me.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

They still have two days before they leave for homecoming when Rachel makes the post on her Facebook page.

_Rachel Berry is dating Jesse St. James._

She shows Kurt the messages flooding in fast and furious.

_So sorry about you and Blaine._

_What about Blaine?_

_You scored the former lead vocalist of Vocal Adrenaline?!  Great news! Or is this great news?! Is Blaine okay?_

_You’re both still coming to Homecoming, right?_

Later she posts a picture of her and Blaine together smiling,  each making a thumbs up.  _Blaine and I are all good. We’re better off as friends! We’ll see you at Homecoming!_

Blaine leans over their table in the cafeteria to show Kurt the post which was followed by 20 likes and numerous thumbs up emojis. “So you’re really doing this, huh?”

“We are. Yeah,” Blaine says.

“I don’t need credit for your coming out.”

“Wouldn’t be worth it otherwise,” Blaine shrugs. “Though I do look forward to the looks on Karofsky’s and Azimio’s faces,” Blaine sighs almost happily.

“You’re not scared?”

“I’m scared,” Blaine says matter of factly. He takes Kurt’s hand across the table and interlaces their fingers. “But I also don’t care.”

It’s been three days since they slept together. Three days of Blaine’s texts  -

_Can you meet me? Need to copy your sheet music from last week before glee club_

_Ran into Jenny on campus. She was so thankful - I think we did a good job ;)_

Winky emoji. But he’ll forgive him.  Mostly because that text was quickly followed by _Only you could pull off that white strait jacket shirt. So hot._ And then _“I’m willing to watch you escape….Too much?”_ Kurt laughed out loud in the otherwise quiet library and quickly stopped himself.

 _Lucky for you, you have one get out of jail free card,_  Kurt texted back.

Blaine also called him on both nights “to plot the homecoming reveal” but they ended up talking until 2am. They went through the requisite opinions on professors versus McKinley teachers, Kurt wondering at how Blaine put up with that dweeb Mr. Schuester all year. Though Blaine had a point that Kurt had put up with Coach Sue - Didn’t she call you _Lady Hummel?_

“That was Santana,” Kurt laughed fondly. “But I warned her to stop or else I would drop her from top of the cheer pyramid. Sue just called me Porcelain.”

“You’re anything but fragile.” Blaine was already defending his honor. Unnecessary but kind of nice.

“Because of my ghost white skin.”

“Mmmm,” Blaine hummed. “That’s not that bad.”

“Santana was worse. Be warned, when she finds out about this - God-” Kurt stops.

“What?”

“Let’s just say to expect inappropriate questions about what I look like naked.”

“I like what you look like naked.” Blaine didn’t miss beat.  

“Blaine.”

“Am I embarrassing you?” The voice at the other end of the line was surprisingly relaxed.

“Not really,” Kurt huffed. “Sort of.” He heard Blaine hum affirmatively, inevitably thinking it was cute. Forget that. “You can go on.”

“Go on?” Blaine sounded surprised, pleasantly. 

“Well, I’ve got to know exactly what you plan to say to Santana about my porcelain white body.”

“I can’t figure out if you’re actually shy or not,” Blaine said as if that was an answer. Kurt was pleased. He may have nerves but he likes this feeling and he will just breathe through whatever jitters arise if the result is hearing Blaine swoon over him. His body. God, it’s so weird. But amazing.

“I’m an enigma,” Kurt said. “Go on.” He heard Blaine’s breath shiver.

“I can’t wait to see your body again,” Blaine answered this time. “I’ve been thinking about it.”

“Me too,” Kurt interrupted in a moment of well-faked boldness. Blaine continued so it must have been okay.

“I want to do what I did again. And more.”  _And more._

“I’ll do it to you too next time,” Kurt quickly defended. “What you did, I mean.” Kurt was so red, he was eternally grateful Blaine couldn’t see. 

Blaine’s breath hitched again. “I’ll go to sleep thinking about it,” Blaine said quietly before the call ended.

How the hell was he supposed to go to sleep? He didn’t, obviously.

Kurt now looks around them at the bustling students crowding the cafeteria, paying no attention to them just sitting there holding hands. The whole scene is novel for Kurt, his eyes flitting everywhere confirming the ordinariness of it. But Blaine is cool as a cucumber, eyes only on him.

“You’re really not tortured about this gay thing, are you?”

Blaine laughs. “I was never tortured about this gay thing. And definitely not tortured about  _this_  gay thing,” Blaine squeezes his hand. “The closet was torture. Especially with you in that red stretchy McKinley cheerleading uniform-”

“Kurt, Blaine!” Matt from the LGBT Centre. Matt of the ill-advised matchmaking.

“Oh my god,” Kurt quickly grabs his hand back. He’s been caught.

“Glad to see there were no fights at the shift the other night,” He winks. As if he knew the whole time. “Or you know, maybe there were. Whatever works for you.”

“Shut up, Matt.” Kurt sighs. 

“Turns out you actually like him, right?” Matt is enjoying this way too much.

“Turns out,” Kurt blushes.

“Nobody wants to be on the wrong side of that wrath,” Blaine adds.

Matt laughs, “Think I might’ve been for all those shift set-ups.  But now you can just say I have great intuition, right Kurt?” Kurt rolls his eyes. “Just remember to send an invite to the wedding.” Matt claps them both on the shoulder and practically skips away.

“Just so we’re clear, I’m not ready to get married,” Blaine says, half in jest, all in earnest. 

“How about you start actually talking to me with our high school friends and then we’ll talk venues,” Kurt deadpans as his phone buzzes. “Speaking of which-” Kurt holds up his phone for Blaine to see Santana’s text.

Santana:  _Given that I’m leaving the Greek islands to return to the world’s most  boring town, I assume that at least you’ll be there to provide a little New York intrigue at our Cheerios pre-party at Quinn’s?_

_Kurt: I’ll be there._

_And I’m bringing someone._

He looks at Blaine before he hits send. Blaine nods, and then it’s done. Barely ten seconds go by before Santana buzzes five times in a row.

_A GUY?_

_WITH YOU?_

_ARE YOU SERIOUS?_

_GET IT, KURT!_

_I DIDN’T KNOW YOU HAD IT IN YOU._

_WHO IS HE?_

Kurt smirks down at the phone, satisfied.

_Yes, a guy._

_He goes to NYU._

_Be nice. Or I”ll never provide New York intrigue in our boring town again._

Kurt has never been one to shy away from a dramatic entrance.

...

There are barely 10 seconds between Kurt’s knock on Quinn’s door for the Cheerios’ Homecoming pre-party and the door swinging open, ten former Cheerios tackling him in hugs and squeezes and admiration for his admittedly very on point army patterned suit.

“Okay, okay, calm down everyone,” Kurt shushes them as the sea parts and he makes his way into the house, followed closely behind by Blaine, who only gets a few strange looks. Then he sees Santana, waiting cooly at the back of the group, hand on her hip.

“I’m glad you didn’t actually ditch us,” Santana nods at him in approval. “But I knew you were bullshitting about bringing your shiny new New York guy. And Anderson? What are you doing here? Football guys are meeting at Mike Chang’s. Sorry to hear about you and Berry,” She shrugs looking behind Blaine to make sure Kurt’s guy really isn’t coming.

“I’m a no bullshit guy,” Kurt says simply. He takes a glass of fruity pink drink prepared by Quinn’s mom and spiked by Quinn, Kurt’s sure, and motions for Blaine to sit down beside him on the couch. He crosses one leg over the other looking as smug as he can while his heart pounds. He can’t even imagine what Blaine must be feeling.

“Oh right. He’s coming later. And then he has to wash his hair last minute? I get it,” Santana says.

“You don’t need any man,” Quinn reassures.

“True,” Kurt pauses. “But I did bring one.” 

“My name’s Blaine,” Blaine says casually, extending his hand to Quinn as if continuing the charade. Kurt nods. “Shiny New York guy. Originally from Ohio.”

“Shut the fuck up.” That was obviously Santana. 

“I was surprised he went to NYU too, right?” Kurt turns to Santana, smirking. “I always imagined him at like Yale or something, with Quinn.”

“Is this for real?” Santana is completely floored. It’s sort of glorious. And Blaine is smiling, at least on the surface - so far so good. “You’re not just shitting me, right? You and Hummel are like-” Santana makes some kind of crude motion with her hands that makes Kurt wince. “Wanky.” She is just standing there shaking her head over and over. 

“Yeah,” Blaine takes over and leans into Kurt. “I’m gay and we’re -” Blaine pauses and looks at Kurt questioningly.

Kurt blushes and nods at him. “Yeah, we’re dating.”

“Dating.” Blaine is smiling so widely he looks like a kid in a candy store.

“Well shit, Kurt. You go all the way to New York and bring home Lima’s finest.” She’s still shaking her head. “Though even I can admit he was too talented for this ass backward town.”

“Like Kurt,” Blaine adds. Kurt blushes but Santana cackles.

“Anyone who’d come out to those football goons for you-” The room is suddenly silent. “Oh,” Santana nods, “They don’t know yet, do they?”

“They’re about to find out,” Blaine says, squeezing Kurt’s thigh. “When I walk into that homecoming dance with Kurt.”

“Don’t worry,” Santana says conspiratorily. “Kurt knows we can take them down.”

...

Kurt does know that. But he really hopes it’s not necessary.

“You ready for this?” Blaine asks him as they approach the football team filled gym.

“I think I should be asking you that question.”

“Don’t ask me that question,” Blaine answers quickly.  Obviously it’s terrifying. Obviously the football team are not known to be quite as open minded as the Cheerios, already with an out boy Cheerio on the team. Kurt is trying to remember why he asked Blaine to do this in the first place. Some kind of pride thing for ignoring him last year. Blaine definitely does not ignore him anymore. And he is willing to hold his hand in the NYU cafeteria, walk him home at night, wait for him after Glee club. Blaine beams every time and it makes him blush. And Blaine is definitely not tortured. He is definitely gay. And just thinking about that also makes him blush. Why do they need prove anything to these assholes?

“Blaine, you really don’t have to do this.”

“I do. Remember how I ignored you all of last year-”

“We’re past it. I’m over it. Please don’t do this for me. I don’t care what they think-”

“Wait,” Blaine turns to him at the entrance to the gym. “You mean even if I don’t tell them I’m here with you-”

“Yes, don’t tell them. They’re jerks. I don’t care.”

“So you’ll still date me?”

“Yes.”

“And we can still-” Blaine blushes, “You know.”

Kurt blushes. “Oh my god, yes. We can still.”

Blaine smiles like he just won MVP. “Perfect. Then let’s go.”

Kurt turns away from the gym ready to head back out to the great metropolis of Lima for maybe an evening of making out in the backseat of Blaine’s car (which he would not at all object to), when Blaine grabs his hand firmly -

And pulls him straight into the gym.

Kurt is sure that time stops. The music stops. The dancing stops. And the football team freeze in the middle of their enthusiasm to greet Blaine when they realize he’s holding Kurt’s hand.

The door clicks shut behind them. Kurt isn’t sure how much time elapses between their dramatic entrance and the first comment, but it feels like an eternity.

“Blaine dude,” Mike Chang speaks first. He nods at Blaine and motions at their hands now losing circulation.

“Mike,” Blaine stands tall, bracing himself.

“Cool,” He nods at them. “A little surprised. But cool.” He slaps him on the back and Blaine slaps back in what Kurt is sure is the best bro hug Blaine’s ever received. 

“I wanted to date a Cheerio,” Blaine quips. “And he goes to NYU with me, so.” Whether it’s Mike’s lead or Blaine’s joke or the new song starting up, the tension deflates and Blaine’s old football buddies are fist pumping and high five’ing and what’s up’ping like it’s any other day.  All of them except Azimio, who exits with an angry, “No, man.”

“So articulate,” Kurt whispers to Blaine. “He’ll be working for you one day.”

“In musical theatre? I’m skeptical.”

Mike sees Azimio exit and squeezes Blaine’s shoulder. “His loss,” He shrugs. “Let’s dance.” And Blaine is being pulled to the dance floor for a rousing drinking song. Blaine motions for Kurt to join them but he definitely, definitely needs a drink. Or three.

And it isn’t until the incident at the punch bowl that Kurt becomes sure that he is actually living in his now alternate reality where the gay Cheerio gets the football star. As he’s pouring the pink very hopefully alcoholic punch into glasses for him and Blaine, a body steps into his space. He looks up. Dave Karofsky.

“So you and Blaine, huh?” Karofsky’s stare bores into him. Fuck that. Kurt stands taller.

“Yeah,” Kurt looks him straight in the eye. “Turns out Blaine and I have a lot in common,” Kurt smirks, waiting for the insult. There is a pregnant pause but the insult never comes.

“Okay.” Karofsky nods at him. “Okay.” Then he turns and walks away leaving Kurt standing there, speechless. This is definitely a parallel reality.  

He’s still pouring the drinks and processing Dave’s inexplicable reaction when the stomping drinking music shifts to cheesy  _Forever Young_  by Foreigner and people shift on and off the dance floor.

“Blaine, hey,” Kurt smiles at the handsome football jock approaching him. His  _date_. “Here’s your pink drink-”

“May I have this dance?” Blaine says quickly, holding out his hand, only a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

“Really?” This is a surprise. “You want to dance? Like  _slow dance_?” He emphasizes, as if it wasn’t clear.

“If you want to,” Blaine says still holding out his hand.

“Well then, yes.” Kurt holds out his own hand, “Yes you may.” They smile at each other and Kurt is sure they both take a deep breath at the same time. Kurt lets himself be led to the dance floor, lets Blaine take the lead. He wouldn’t have complained if they had danced like they were in junior high, with arms straight out and a gulf between them to appease the spectators, but Blaine has other ideas. Blaine nods at him and brings him close, head on his shoulder, arms around his neck, swaying to the music. The completely ordinary high school moment in their utterly ordinary high school that neither of them ever imagined for themselves. It’s nice. Really nice. Kurt closes his eyes and listens to the music.

...

“Meet me in the locker room,” Kurt whispers to Blaine as the slow song ends, and he takes off before his nerves get the better of him, leaving Blaine looking blissfully dumbfounded if slightly confused.

“Kurt?” He hears Blaine’s voice in the otherwise empty, ugly green-tiled boys’ locker room.

“I’m here. By my old Cheerios locker.” It had only taken him two minutes to shed his suit, and slip into his old stretchy, bright red McKinley cheerleading uniform. He can’t really believe he’s doing this but Blaine has more than put himself out there tonight, and why shouldn’t they have access to the same escapades every high school couple ever partook in. It’s just a bonus that no one can give them a detention now. And the risk he’s taking getting caught is worth seeing Blaine’s jaw drop right now.

“Oh my god, Kurt,” Blaine’s eyes grow wide. “You know I always noticed you in that uniform.”

“You may have mentioned,” Kurt leans against the locker, open and flirty, as Blaine moves into his personal space.

“Just to clarify, is this like-?”

“Like what, Blaine?” He knows he’s being a tease  - even if this new side of him is slightly forced. And Blaine seems to be responding to it so he must be doing at least an adequate acting job.

“Like,” Blaine pauses and probably doesn’t even notice that he licks his lips. “Can I kiss you?” Blaine asks, his eyes roaming all over Kurt’s body from his thighs to his now bare arms to his lips and back down.

A second later and Kurt pushes Blaine up hard against the lockers, Blaine’s mouth hungry on his. Blaine reaches behind him and grabs his ass in the stretchy red pants and squeezes hard, pushing their bodies together.

“Your ass is perfect. Fits in my hands,” Blaine groans into his ear, pushing Kurt against him. “I want you so much.”

Kurt isn’t quite used to Blaine and his easy words and easy sex despite a lack of experience but he wants to be.

“Okay,” Is what he says. “Okay.” Then he takes a deep breath and falls to his knees, unzipping Blaine’s black suit pants on the way down.

Blaine’s eyes practically pop out of his sockets as he grabs on to the locker to help him balance. “Oh my god. Are you really going to - Let me help-” He quickly pulls down his boxer briefs. Kurt just stares. “You don’t have to at all, I mean-”

“Please be quiet,” Kurt says quickly as he takes Blaine’s  - What? His penis? Yuck so clinical. Dick? Cock? Whatever  -  _That_ part in his hands and tries not to stare like it’s is some kind of new specimen that he’s never seen before. He has seen it before. Just not quite this close up.  _Oh for God’s sake,_ Kurt reprimands himself. _Just do it._  He opens his mouth.

The next few minutes are silent but for Blaine’s hard breathing and moans and attempted encouragement -  _So good, Like that, You’re amazing_ \- And Blaine’s rhythmic moving in and out of his mouth. It’s actually pretty damn hard work. But it’s also really hot. And Blaine’s reactions are worth it.  “I’m going to-” And he does  - on Kurt’s chin, his hands, and only a drop on the Cheerios uniform. Kurt looks down at the stain and smirks before standing up and gently tucking Blaine back into his suit as he wipes them both clean.

“Holy shit, Kurt.” Blaine puts his hands tenderly on Kurt’s face and kisses him open and wet. Kurt is still dazed and high on what he just did.

“Yeah, holy shit.” They’re both standing there against the lockers shaking their heads. It’s so absurd that Kurt giggles.

“Do you want me to - Can I?” Blaine reaches for him.

“Yes,” Kurt takes Blaine’s hands in his but stops them from tugging at his zipper. “But how about later in your car rather than risking getting caught? Don’t want to press our luck.”

“Okay,” Blaine nods. And then giggles too. “That would suck.”

“Not literally.”

“No,” Blaine agrees, “The opposite.” 

They burst out laughing.

...

They’re walking back down the hall to the gym, tidied up and re-composed enough to made a second entrance, when they see Rachel walking towards them.

“I haven’t seen you guys yet.” She runs up and hugs them, only a few onlookers curious at the easy acceptance of Blaine’s ex-girlfriend. “Are we still?” She gives a completely obvious wink to Blaine.

“It’s okay, Rachel,” Blaine puts his arm around her. “Football team is all in on the secret and they were pretty cool actually.”

“So where were you guys for the last half hour? I thought you either hadn’t arrived yet or were chased away by Azimio. I was worried.”

“Azimio chased himself away,” Kurt says. “And we were - “

“We were, you know, re-visiting our old haunts,” Blaine adds quickly. “The choir room, the locker room, the gym.”

“I like to think of it as re-claiming,” Kurt glances quickly at Blaine, a hidden smile he hopes Rachel won’t notice. 

“Re-claiming,” Rachel claps her hands enthusiastically. “I love that. It’s very powerful,” She looks meaningfully at Blaine, who smiles at her and takes Kurt’s hand, other arm around Rachel, and begins walking them back to the gym.

“It was.” Blaine bites his lower lip to quash any laugh and definitely does not look at Kurt. “Last year is all in the past now.”

Kurt looks at Blaine then whispers before they re-enter the blaring music, “That’s true. But Cheerio uniforms are timeless.”


End file.
